


Crack Drabbles Time!! ~°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°~

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, FreedxBickslow, Gryon, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Stingus, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my guilty pleasure crack ships! Enjoy all the sin! ໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७<br/>(Tags will be update as fics are posted this time around)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Freed x Bickslow  
~  
Freed had always admired Laxus, as a strong leader role, and even admitted drunkenly to Bickslow at one time he was in love with the blonde man.  
But Freed was admittedly, only in love with the idea of Laxus, not Laxus himself.  
But Bickslow, he wasn't in love with the idea of Freed.  
He was in love with Freed as a whole.  
Since starting the Thunder God Tribe Bickslow has never put anyone above Freed in the list of people he respects.  
He was determined to show him real love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Stingus time~ ~°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°~  
~  
Moaning, whimpering, things that could be heard in the bedroom of Sting Eucliffe.  
His current victim?  
Well Rufus Lore of course.  
Said mans legs were over Stings shoulders as he swirled his tongue around in Rufus's tight heat.  
He couldn't help himself from squirming and moaning as Sting hit all the right places inside of him, he wondered momentarily how he was so good until a warm hand came up to stroke his neglected cock, bringing him over the edge, but not the end of there sinfully good night. Oh no. Only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Gryon (◡‿◡✿) These two were my first crack ship.  
~  
Gray and Lyon were rivals, so naturally one always wanted to out do the other, regardless of the fact that they were in a relationship.  
Going back a few days ago, Lyon decided when he visited Gray, he would give him a hand job...  
Under the table... In front of all of his friends.  
Course, no body noticed but Gray had to one up him naturally.  
So Gray took it to the next level, that's why Lyon was bent over the railing in the guild hall...  
Getting fucked by Gray....  
He wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed was he?


	4. Chapter 4

Freed x Bickslow Time~  
~  
Bickslow had always loved cats, very much.  
So when he saw a pet collar, cat ears and a butt plug tail, he knew he had to get it for his 'Baby' 

Freed was rather displeased, well more embarrassed than anything, but that was soon forgotten as Bickslow slid his cock in beside the tail, stretching Freed even wider than usual.

He adored his little 'Kitty Baby' way to much.


	5. Chapter 5

Stingus time~ Tiny bit of angst idk man they're cute.  
~  
Rufus's mother was never very... Open minded.  
She was homophobic to the very definition.  
Sometimes he still had nightmares about the things she said, seeing all of the poor people die just for loving someone of the same gender.

But whenever Rufus was awoken by these dreams, Sting could sense his heart rate, being a dragon slayer and all he always had an ear open for something that startled his mate.  
So on those occasions, Sting would merely roll over and take Rufus into his arms, Rufus's head against his chest.

In his arms he found peace, peace enough to sleep for one more night.


	6. Chapter 6

Grayon Time~ So fluffy~  
~  
Lyon and Gray were walking through Magnolia holding hands.  
They were both ice wizards, so they didn't NEED to hold hands, but they still did.  
Lyon gasped and pointed at something, when Gray looked, it was the first snow of the year.

He grinned and let go of Lyon's hand, racing to get a snow ball made before Lyon could.  
It was futile thou as snow was shoved down his pants by said man.

"Oh this is war Vastia!"

Was Grays only battle cry as they had possibly the best snow ball fight ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Some cute fluffy Grayon for chu~  
~  
It was a casual Saturday for the two ice mages.  
Lyon had came to visit while on a mission and stayed at his boy friends house.  
He dragged Gray to the couch and made him sit on his lap much to his distaste.

Lyon smiled into Grays back as he turned on the movie and hugged the boy closer as he protested loudly.

He loved times like these more than anything in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

A lil Bickslow x Freed for you babes ;)   
~  
Moaning and loud shouts of a certain mans name could be heard from Freed's apartment.  
Bickslow grinned at the slender man as he peeked up from between his legs licking his lips.  
Freed was a sight to behold in this state, panting, blushing.  
All of it was beautiful.

As Bickslow dived back down between his legs he felt his body tremble and shake as he pushed his long tongue in again and again, knowing just how to make him squirm.


	9. Chapter 9

A lil bit of steamy Stingus ;D  
~  
The office was a good place for sex.... Right?

Well these two didn't really care at this point, they were to deep in the pleasure they were receiving.  
As Rufus's tight heat clenched around his cock he knew he was close.  
Sting pounded sloppily into Rufus as he was nearing his undoing, Rufus was as well for the second time this session.

As they were about to moan out in ecstasy they locked lips, swallowing the others moans.  
No one could know of these times.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's some Bickslow x Freed for ya! (Sorry for lack of updates whoops)  
~  
Bickslow knew Freed enjoyed being embarrassed...  
Even thou the man would never admit it.  
So that's why Freed was pushed against a window being fucked by Bickslow as he whispered dirty things into his ear, his hot breath tickling Freed's pale neck that glowed due to the city lights.

Gods he loved embarrassing this man...


	11. Chapter 11

*Throws more smut at you* TAKE SOME STINGUS.  
~  
Rufus enjoyed being dominated.  
He made no effort to hide that when he was alone with Sting.  
That's the partial reason as to why he had a collar on... And was wearing fluffy cat ears.. And had a cat tail coming out of his asshole.  
He licked the shaft in front of him gently before his head was shoved down onto it, almost causing him to choke, but he enjoyed it.

Oh so very much that he purred for his new found master...


	12. Chapter 12

Here's some smutty Grayon ;D  
~  
Lyon was always a fan of cold baths.  
And he was quite certainly a fan of his boyfriend Gray.  
So when said man decided to drop into his bath he couldn't resist the urge to be inside of him.  
Water was splashing out of the tub as Gray rode Lyon, his hips being controlled by the elder of course.

It was a heavenly combination for Lyon.


	13. Chapter 13

The final Bickslow x Freed~  
~  
Freed was running through the woods, in terror.  
He knew Bickslow was right behind him, chasing after his prey.  
Freed had never agreed to be prey, he never agreed to be in fear...

He never agreed to Bickslow falling in love with him some how.

He had come to confess and Freed shot him down as politely as possible... But he wasn't taking no for an answer...

One fuck up was enough for Bickslow to finally catch him... And what happened next was between them and the stars....


	14. Chapter 14

Some angsty Grayon for the final one.  
~  
Fights had always been usual between the couple, they always made up.

This time was some how different.

Lyon sat against the wall of the bathroom with tears streaming down his face..  
He hoped Gray hadn't meant the words he said... He hoped he'd come back...

But probably not...

Gray stomped through the snowy streets of Magnolia an anger..

He didn't have to deal with his crap...  
He had places to stay...

Fuck Lyon...  
Fuck this life...


	15. Chapter 15

Some sad Stingus whoops my hand slipped....  
~  
It was a drunken kiss...  
A drunken confession.  
A night he wouldn't remember...

Rufus woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and heart that was too heavy for usual.  
He looked beside him as his guild master, friend, and comrade was laid next to him still asleep.  
The memories raced back to him as he slowly crawled out of the bed and unwrapped the sheets from his legs.

It was a night head never forget...

But one he'd never remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last Stingus drabble I was thinking out turning it into maybe a longer story?  
> I don't know.  
> But the next drabble book will be a lil while, its going to be Yuri this time around! So I hope you guys enjoy that for the future.
> 
> ~Till Next Time~


End file.
